


VHS and Chill

by MayaMistaken



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, amethyst is a scheming little rascal, but alas, pearl tries to resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMistaken/pseuds/MayaMistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst declares a movie night. Pearl finds out quickly that ulterior motives were involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VHS and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly what you think it is

A lot of human recreational activities entirely eluded Pearl more often than not.

But when it came to having a significant other such as Amethyst, one had to get used to human activities due to the short gem’s infatuation with them. It almost came to no shock to Pearl when Amethyst dragged her through the pigsty that was her room and led her through a channel of caves, introducing her to a hidden room that looked a lot like a purple and cluttered version of the living area of the house.

It contained all of the components of a cozy sitting room. A puffy couch that looked directly from a college fraternity home was situated against the rocky, violet wall, a side table cluttered with magazines flanking one side of it while a bin of VHS tapes flanked the other. An unpolished coffee table was lazily placed in front of the couch, a tv remote and empty cans of soda on its surface.The tv said remote belonged to was sitting on a rickety entertainment center, next to what looked to be a player for the tapes.

“What in the world is all of this?” Pearl questioned, scanning the quaint little room and hesitantly stepping inside of it.

“It’s my lazy room!” Amethyst boasted, strutting forward, now having phased into pajama shorts and a loose tank top out of nowhere. “And rule number one of the lazy room, P, ya gotta follow the dress code.” The purple gem gestured to Pearl’s usual ensemble expectantly.

Quirking a brow, Pearl took a moment to recall what human lounging attire looked like. After a bit, a loose and soft sweater suspended itself from her shoulders, her shorts remaining whilst her flats disappeared. The pale gem didn’t questions the other’s sudden desire for the change of wardrobe, having learned a long time ago that it’s just better to sate Amethyst’s odd requests.

Amethyst strode over to the plaid-patterned couch, lifting the bin of tapes up onto the coffee table and turning to Pearl.

“We’re gonna have a movie night! I’ll let you pick for tonight.”

Baby blue eyes darted from Amethyst to the bin of tapes, puzzled. Slowly, Pearl stepped further into the room and delicate hands picked through the clunky tapes, bringing a few up to read the titles written on them. She vaguely knew of a handful of them, having heard their names a few times within the last 50 years. She finally settled on one, handing it to Amethyst.

“The Wizard of Oz?” Amethyst squinted at the writing scrawled on the tape before shrugging and waltzing over to the tape player, clicking it and the tv on and feeding the tape into the slot. “I was hoping for something a bit more saucy or action-y, but whatevs.”

The whirring sound of the tape rewinding itself filled the otherwise silent den, Amethyst trotting back to the couch and tugging a quilt that was wedged between the side table and the couch, flopping gracelessly onto the cushions and draping the quilt over her lap, holding a corner of it up and looking at Pearl expectantly.

Pearl made a unreadable noise in the back of her throat, obediently sliding underneath the blanket and pressing herself into the curve of Amethyst’s side, eyes focused and forward. The movie began rolling after a few minutes, the pale gem hardly noticing a purple hand wrapping around her torso the settle on her hip.

The movie began rather strangely to Pearl, only slightly taken aback as it suddenly changed from grayscale to color and becoming very confused by these “munchkin” gangs. Was gang activity not frowned upon when this movie was made? She half expected a joke comparing the nasty green woman’s nose to her’s from Amethyst, a bit surprised when it did not come. She smiled to herself, able to properly invest herself to the film. It wasn’t until Dorothy began her trek on the road consisting of yellow bricks when she vaguely felt the hand on her hip slip underneath the hem of her sweater, innocently sitting on her bare skin.

Total immersion registered on Pearl’s face as the movie continued, enraptured in the story and even becoming distressed when the trees began throwing apples at poor Dorothy. With each companion Dorothy met, Amethyst’s hand seemed to inch upwards, beginning to rub circles into the pale skin as the quartet began chanting “Lions, tigers, and bears! Oh my!”.

A small, contented noise escaped Pearl’s throat when Amethyst’s fingers brushed up against a sensitive part of her stomach, the shorter gem beginning to nuzzle into her neck. She fell into an almost dazed trance as the movie continued, ticklish kisses beginning to be lightly peppered on her pale neck. Pearl subconsciously craned her neck to allow Amethyst more access, becoming as out of it as Dorothy in the field of poppies.

The gentle kisses gained more intensity, and it wasn’t until they turned open-mouthed with nips in between that Pearl snapped back to reality, now extremely aware of Amethyst’s ulterior motive. Her head snapped back straight, lightly bumping the shorter gem’s away and crossing her arms begrudgingly in front of her. She was fully invested in this movie and she was going to finish watching it with her full attention. Amethyst would just have to be patient.

Amethyst did not seem deterred by the sudden denial, smirking at the challeng as she kissed and nipped Pearl’s shoulder instead, nuzzling the fabric of her sweater aside to broaden the area of exposed skin. The pale gem remained stone-faced, resisting the slightest twitch in her expression as Amethyst’s other hand came into play, brushing against the hem of her shorts lightly. Pearl swore in her head she would not react. Even a exasperated scolding would let Amethyst win this battle.

Growing bolder, Amethyst managed to crane her head to tuck herself into the crook of Pearl’s neck, resuming the application of open-mouth kisses near her throat. Both of her hands were doing nothing but innocently drifting across the other’s hip and abdomen, teasing and taunting Pearl. She bit back a snicker when she kissed and gently sucked a tender spot behind Pearl’s ear, causing said gem to poorly repress a shudder that wracked up her spine. A spark of triumph bloomed in Amethyst’s chest when she noticed blue beginning the dust Pearl’s cheeks.

It was getting increasingly more difficult to focus on the movie as Amethyst became more and more persistent. Pearl tried her best to keep track but the best she could gather at the moment was that Dorothy was in some dungeon perhaps? And there was an hourglass there for whatever reason. Something bad was happening, somehow.

Pearl could barely focus on Dorothy’s rescue, the slamming of the hatchet against the dungeon door washed from her mind as the hand on her hip began groping at her chest and the one previous flirting around the hem of her shorts dove underneath them, slipping underneath the waistband of her panties. Pearl let out a sound that was a mix of alarm and pleasure, snapping her mouth shut immediately and clenching the fabric of her sweater like a vice as her face lit a brilliant cerulean. She could feel the smugness of her lover practically radiating off of her at the reaction, one purple hand kneading one breast while the other was dragging fingers across the apex of her thighs, drifting closer to the areas Pearl oh so needed them to be. Pearl swallowed a yelp as teeth grazed her earlobe, subconsciously succumbing to Amethyst’s ministrations.

Her legs began to part without her knowledge, her arms loosening their locked position to allow Amethyst more leeway for groping, barely audible whimpers escaping as her head began to loll to the side. Pearl could practically feel her resistance crumbling, Dorothy speaking to the wizard becoming the least of her worries at the moment. The only think fogging her mind were the lips painting hickies on her throat and the fingers barely brushing against her throbbing core.

Defeat was officially reached when Amethyst’s groping hand slipped underneath her bra for more direct contact and a finger circled her clit in its descent to her center, the hand straining the front of her shorts as it began lightly thrusting in and out. Pearl, deciding that she would make sure to figure out who that man behind the curtain was later, phased her pants away in a pleasured daze, barely even registering the lecherous smile in her field of vision.

Moans began spilling from her lips with abandon, arms uncrossing for one hand to tangle in Amethyst’s unkempt hair, nails digging into her scalp as the shorter gem continued her torment on her neck and the other desperately trying to find purchase on the fabric of the couch. Amethyst removed her hand from Pearl’s chest to lightly push on her cheek, tilting her head just enough so that their lips could mesh together, Amethyst happily swallowing every demure mewl coming from the other’s mouth.

The pale gem could hardly reciprocate, a second finger joining the first and stretching and rubbing her inner walls deliciously, Amethyst taking advantage of her pants to mingle tongues. The purple gem’s tongue was bold and aggressive, brashly swiping against Pearl’s teeth and making her head spin. Amethyst’s digits began thrusting rougher and faster, Pearl’s hips jerking sharply to meet them halfway. All of Pearl’s modesty left the galaxy when Amethyst’s thumb pressed and rubbed her clit in time with her thrusts, throwing the pale gem over the edge with a violent shudder and a choked cry of Amethyst’s name.

Pearl blinked hard, vision bleary from her high and noting that Dorothy was clicking her shoes together for some reason. She mentally cursed Amethyst for causing her to miss so many important details. Oh, well. It was too late now.

She turned to her partner, not surprised the see her plump lips split into a wide and boastful grin. Rolling her eyes animatedly, Pearl leaned forward, capturing Amethyst in a fierce kiss and only sputtering for a moment when the shorter gem grasped her hand, pressing it to the heat between her thick thighs.

Of course Amethyst would have gotten a rise out of her little scheme. Pulling away with a sigh, Pearl lightly pushed Amethyst away and laid back on the couch, hair splaying out against the cushion. She gestured towards Amethyst’s still clothed groin and then to her face, causing the purple gem to quirk a brow.

“Sit.”

Amethyst let out a surprised scoff, her grin widening as she hurriedly phased off her shorts and slinked over Pearl’s flattened form. She slowed her ascent when her groin was level with Pearl’s chest, thin and graceful fingers taking the liberty of grasping her thighs and tugging her further upwards. With a tad more adjusting, Pearl lowered Amethyst’s hips to her awaiting mouth, Amethyst’s head immediately throwing itself back as her aching center was introduced to teeth and tongue.

Pearl allowed Amethyst to ride her face greedily, roughly dragging her tongue in and out of the shorter gem’s entrance and only feeling a tiny twinge of irritation at the fluids being smeared across her chin and cheeks. She clutched Amethyst’s thighs fiercely, her nails digging and scraping against the plush flesh of her thighs and adding to the primal nature of their current, mindless intercourse.

It didn’t take long for Amethyst to climax with a reckless shout - she had always liked to have her way rough and fast. Her hips gyrated weakly as she rode out her high before flopping backwards onto the cushions and snagging Pearl’s sweater so the pale gem ended up getting tugged on top of her. Amethyst did not hesitate to wind her fingers through Pearl’s soft and mussed hair, mashing their lips together in a slow and lazy kiss.

“Amethyst!” Pearl squawked, tearing her mouth away and wiping her face fervently with her sleeve. “At least let my clean up, first!”

“Don’t care.” was the nonchalant response, lips once again meeting and twisting against each other for a moment of two before the whirring of the VHS tape player alerted them that the film had ended, the tv screen reverting to dormant, bright blue. Pearl stared at it for a moment before groaning and going limp on top of Amethyst, whining about wanting to see have seen how it ended.

Amethyst merely chuckled and repositioned the quilt over them, promising there would be plenty of movie nights in the future to rewatch it.


End file.
